


To be or not to be

by SpideychelleOTP



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideychelleOTP/pseuds/SpideychelleOTP
Summary: Its been three years since the conclusion of the Infinity War and three years since Peter disappeared broken and bruised. When Michelle finds Spiderman bleeding in the backseat of her car, a series of events happen that make Peter question if becoming Spiderman again is to be or not to be.





	To be or not to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone out there! This is my first Spideychelle (Michelle Jones and Peter Parker) fanfiction. I absolutely adore this couple and am so excited to share the beginning of what i hope will be a very long multi chapter story but i guess thats up to all of you awesome people who take the time to read this. If you like it Yay! That means i get to keep writing it cause whats the point otherwise. So give me a kudos if you like this fic and share youre thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Also guys, just so youre aware i get inspiration and ideas from other tv shows and movies, so if you see something familiar that is why.
> 
> I dont own any of the characters or the marvel spiderman homecoming universe, just trying to brighten up some peoples days through the power of fanfiction :)

After a long day of college classes Michelle was ready for a whole lot of food and a warm, comfortable bed. Despite the long studying hours and not being able to get enough of her favourite pastime; sleep, Michelle was extremely impressed with how she was coping as a student of Harvard. 

Michelle made her way through the empty parking lot to her red mini cooper, and going through the motions, eager to get home, put her seatbelt on, key in the ignition and was shocked out of her usual routine when a groan of pain sounded from the backseat of her car. Michelle instantly turned in her seat and what she saw before her eyes could only be described in one word, inexplicable. How was it possible for New York City's very own Spiderman who had been off the citys radar for the last three years to be found lying in the backseat of Michelle's  car.

"What do you want from me?" Michelle mustered up the strongest voice she could in a moment of absolute fear.

"Im not going to hurt you MJ," the masked man spluttered out in pain.

A sense of recognition froze Michelle to her very core, "How do you know my name?"

As Spiderman removed his mask he replied with, "Because you know my name."

Michelles breath hitched as a flood of warm relief unfroze Michelle's fear, "Peter...."  
After a moment to catch up with what was happening, Michelle broke the intense silence with, "You came back."

Peter let out a painful chuckle, "You just found out that Im Spiderman and that's your first response."

Michelle was about to respond when the light in her car was shining attention to blood that was pooling around Peter, "You're bleeding."

Peter tried to shift as he responded with, "Good to see you're still observant MJ."

Michelle ignored Peter's sarcasm and turned in her seat, putting her car into reverse, "i need to get you to a hospital."

"NO!"  
Michelle turned to face Peter again, "Peter, you cant honestly expect me to do nothing while you bleed to death in the back seat of my car."

Sweat was pouring down Peter's face as he tried with everything he had to stay conscience, "Take me to the Stark Industries compound."

"How much help is a billionaire going to be to a stab wound over an actual hospital."

Peter sighed, "Please MJ, you have to promise me youre going to take me to the Stark Industries compound and nowhere else."

Michelle was hesitant to listen until Peter followed up with a sincerce, "I know it's asking a lot but please, trust me."

Michelle let out a breath, "ok..."

Peter gave her a single nod in thanks and Michelle turned back around and reversed out of her parking space and made her way to the compound. 

Once Michelle arrived, it took some back and forth action with the intercom system to convince the receptionist to let her through to see Tony Stark but once she mentioned the words, Spiderman, Peter Parker, stab wound and bleeding, she was granted entrance. 

Michelle couldnt believe who was really waiting for her at the front entrance of the compound, Tony Stark himself with a team of doctors and nurses. Michelle quickly got out of the car and ran around to the the back seat door on the other side, letting the doctors access to Peter.

Peter was put onto a stretcher, now unconscious and wheeled inside of the compound. Michelle stepped forward and yelled out, "Is he going to be ok?"

Tony Stark stopped Michelle from going any further by stepping in front of her much to Michelles annoyance.

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions Miss Jones, let me see if i can answer some of them."

Michelles expression softened as she let Mr. Stark guide her into the building. After a long elevator ride, the doors opened to what looked like a gadget room to Michelle until she saw Iron Mans suit and gasped in awe

"You knew...didnt you."

Michelle turned from the suit to face the owner, "Lets just say i had my suspicions that Peter was Spiderman."

"Is," Tony corrected.

Michelle frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Tony put his hands in his pants pockets and emphasized, "Peter IS Spiderman."

"Spiderman has been MIA from this city for the last two years." 

"And Peter has been MIA from your life for the last two years as well."

Michelle looked down for a beat, "We were never that close."

Tony quirked his head to the side gauging Michelle, "But you wanted to be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Peter was just another loser in high school to me."

"Your mouth is saying one thing but your eyes are saying something completely different Miss Jones."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Peter as he was being wheeled in for surgery."

"Where was Peter all this time?"

Tony let out a light chuckle, "Change of subject...ok, ill play along, i did promise you answers to your questions."

Michelle crossed her arms in front of her chest in response. 

"The infinity war broke Peter....he needed time to heal."

Michelle nodded slowly, processing everything that was being said, "So where did he go?"

"That is a great question and the answer is, your guess is as good as mine."

What seemed like forever was only a few hours when word finally came that Peter would be ok. Michelle headed from her weird but enlightening talk with Mr. Stark to where Peter was resting only to find Peter semi awake with his Aunt and Ned by his side.

"We missed you so much Peter," Aunt May said with tears in her eyes and voice. 

Ned looked on somberly adding, "we really did man."

Peter looked from Ned to his Aunt May, "Its good to be home."

Michelle felt it wasnt her place to intrude on the moment Peter was having with his family so turned to leave when Peter called out her name.

"MJ..."

Michelle turned with a small smile as did Aunt May who wiped her tears as she asked politely,  "Im sorry, who are you?"

Just before Michelle could respond Peter got in with, "This is Michelle Jones, shes the one who saved my life."

"And shes our friend." Ned finished with a soft smile. 

Before MJ could respond Aunt May was already up and giving MJ a very tight hug that MJ awkwardly accepted

"Thank you for bringing Peter back to us." 

MJ didnt know what to say so she just smiled in response.

"Please, come in, join us." Aunt May offered.

"Thank you but i really should get going, i just wanted to come by and say Im glad youre ok Peter and...welcome home."

MJ turned to leave when Peters voice stopped her in her tracks again

"MJ"

Michelle turned in surprise, "Yeah"

"Thanks"

With a small smile she replied, "Youre welcome."

 

A week had past and to say that was enough time for Michelle to process and forget about everything that happened would be a lie. When Michelle wasnt thinking about Harvard and her assignements  she was thinking about Peter. 

A buzzing sound woke Michelle up, she groggily reached for her phone, only to see a name that hadnt called her in a while. 

"Whats wrong Ned?"

Ned gave a nervous chuckle in response, "Why should anything be wrong?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "its 2am, noone with a resemblance of a heart calls at this time in the morning for no good reason."

Ned sighed, "Im running out of ideas MJ, ive tried talking, ive tried not talking....i dont know what more i can do to help Peter."

 

"From what i hear, Peters gone through far more than either of us can understand, i dont think theres much you can do until he reaches out."

 

"You could try talking to him."

"If he wont listen to his best friend, what makes you think hes going to listen to me?"

"You saved his life, doesnt doing that connect you guys in some way."

"This isnt a corny movie Ned, Peter and i arent some how linked now."

"Please MJ... he isnt sleeping or eating, he just sits by the window of his room, waiting for his wounds to be cleared by the docs so he can go out and be spiderman again. Hes digging himself an early grave. 

 

"Ive already lost him once, i cant do it again."

Michelle pinched the bridge of her nose and despite her better judgement agreed to visit Peter later on that day.

Ned greeted her outside the compound on his way out to go home to get some sleep, he wished her luck and thanked her for the effort she was making.

"Just so you know the chances of this working are slim to none, im just the weird girl in the corner in high school that Peter barely noticed."

"You care about him, you wouldnt be here if you didnt."

Michelle looked down and when she looked back up Ned was already heading to his car.

Michelle took a deep breath before knocking on Peters door.

"Ned for the gazillionth time i just want to be left alone."

At this Michelle opened the door to find Peter where Ned said he would be, staring out the window.

"Can we talk?"

Peter turned instantly to the last voice he expected to hear. 

Michelle dead panned at the door when she was met with the saddest eyes she had ever seen coming from one of the happiest guys she used to know.

Peter looked down, anger and indifference now clouding his saddness because the last thing Peter wanted to do was talk. 

"Why do you still want to be Spiderman?"

Peter frowned at the question as it was totally unexpected but when he looked up and saw that Michelle had no plans of leaving until she's got an answer, he pointed to a seat across from him.

Michelle accepted the offer and sat at the edge of the seat. Peter swallowed hard and looked at Michelle repeating what he said years prior to Tony, "when you can do the things i can....but you dont and then the bad things happen......they happen because of you."

"Thats a lot of weight."

"I can handle it."

"You sure about that?" Michelle replied straight away. 

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, his temper beginning to get the best of him. 

"You stopped being Spiderman for two whole years, you decide to come back home and your first day back as a super hero, you get stabbed...what does that tell you?"

Peter let out an exasperated sigh, "That im not trying hard enough."


End file.
